7 People, 7 Sins
by SevenSecretsGuardian
Summary: Colab between me and 5toon . One-shot, inspired by the seven deadly sins.


**SevenSecretsGuardian A\N: Hey guys hope you guys liked it! oh and make sure to tell us which ones you liked best and maybe you guys could try guessing who wrote what, here's a hint we each wrote 3 lol good luck ALSO to those people who read my stories I SWEAR IM WORKING ON THEM I'm just having a lot of pressure sooooo sorry! Well again hoped you guys liked it and we shall forever love you guys ^^**

**5toon A/N: Hello (x Hope you guys like it and Gluttony we did together, Guardian the beginning and I did the end, so no need to guess that one ^.^ Well, that's it . Love you guys (:**

**Warning: The sins are ****NOT**** connected which means that they can be at different time periods and they can either be poor, rich, royalty, etc.**

**Disclaimer: SevenSecretsGuardian and 5toon do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

_Brick._

Brick sat in the audience of the auditorium. The lights started to dim and the dancers took their places on the stage.

Brick couldn't take his eyes off of one in particular. Blossom.

She was just so gorgeous. The mere presence of her made his mouth water.

The way her hair cascaded down her body, to her waist. Her eyes that just made you want to melt. Her milky skin that looked good enough to eat. Her round pink pink lips you just wanted to nibble on.

That silky white dress she had on, hugged every curve of her. The sight made Bricks mind start to swarm with fantasies.

_His hands searching every inch of her body. Her nails digging into his skin, and the bittersweet pain it brings._

_The taste of her lips keeping him attached to her. Blossoms legs wrapped around his waist with his fingers tangled in her hair._

_A tongue war that always seemed to end in a draw. The taste of her Vanilla chapstick. Her teeth biting into his shoulder._

_The sound of his name and the sound of hers , would fill the ambiance ._

_The hot sweat and the panting breaths. He would pray that this'll never end. And he'll never have to stop hearing her Howl._

The crowd applauded, snapping Brick back to the disappointing reality. The dancers bowed, and made their way off the stage.

Brick smiled. Let's see if we can make dreams into a reality, now shall we ?

_LUST._

* * *

_Blossom._

The students on Pokey Oaks High scrambled through the hallways to make way for the Ginger girl. Her long, shiny hair pulled into a tight, high pony tail, a tight grip on her books and her head held high with eyes full of self-ness.

Every few times she would glance at the other students around her, looking at them as they were of a lower class or just complete and utter trash.

Some students looked up to and admired her while others despised and glared at the stuck up girl. At the lockers Bubbles had a worried look on her face, by every day, every minute, every second, she got worse and worse, the girl had tried talking some sense into her older sister's head, but nothing ever worked. Blossom seemed to be too full of herself.

Blossom entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing out her skirt and making sure she looked good. But then again who was she kidding? _She was gorgeous._

_PRIDE._

* * *

_Butch_

Butch sat on his golden throne, the raven head seemed to be deep in thought. In one hand he held a silver scepter with an emerald planted on the middle, if you looked at the rest of the room you could see that he was surrounded by richest, from the smallest coin to the most beautiful jewels ever seen. As Butch took a look around him, he frowned and then called to one of his most faithful minister.

"BOOMER!" His voice rang throughout the castle walls as a blonde boy stepped out of a door and made his way to the king.

"Y-yes your majesty" The boy answered stuttering, his arms shaking a little.

"Get the carriage and go fetch me some more taxes." Butch picked up a coin and analyzed it before throwing it over his shoulder. Boomers eyes widened in shock at his kings words.

"B-but Sir! That would be the third time this week!"

"So?" Butch gave him a glare causing Boomer to grow even more nervous.

"W-well what if they need that money? You know for food, shelter, for their kids?" Butch immediately stood up from his throne and slowly walked towards Boomer.

"I don't care, it's not enough! I rule this kingdom so all of that money belongs to me. Besides I am the king and you will do as I say! Got it?!" The Raven and the blonde where now face to face with Butch giving an intimidating look. Immediately Boomer bowed and raced off the Throne room.

Butch then turned around and sat back at his throne. No matter what and how many times he sent his servants to go fetch taxes, no matter how much his people complained to him, until every single penny was his, **He. Would. Not. Stop.**

_GREED._

* * *

_Buttercup. _

Buttercup growled through clenched teeth as Butch continued to mock her.

" Butch, for the last fucking time , shut your fucking mouth !"

"Aw, come on. Get that stick out of your ass and learn how to take a joke. "

Buttercup couldn't control her rage anymore. She saw red.

She tackled him. Crushing her knuckles against his jaw.

Butch pushed her off, pinning her beneath him. His hard fist collided with the side of her face. She spat blood on the concrete, before kneeing him in the groin.

He crumpled into a ball. Groaning in agony.

Buttercup climbed to her feet. She swung her leg back and forth, pounding it against his ribs, like a soccer player.

Butch rolled onto his back, trying his damn hardest to catch his breath.

Buttercup held Butch beneath her. Then began to repeatedly massacre his face . She could almost _feel _his bones crunch beneath her hands. And the blood only made her anger bloom even more.

Butch elbowed up just beneath her jaw. Sending her off. She stumbled , while Butch stood and rushed her. Sending her body into the wall.

Buttercup crawled out of the rubble, oblivious to the wounds soaking her clothes in red. Her eyes glowing a bloody crimson. She was fueled by her murdering vengeance. And nothing was stopping her now. This was war.

_WRATH. _

* * *

_Boomer. _

Boomer perched around the corner spying on Bubbles and that guy.

He must of said something funny , because of the way Bubbles giggled.

Boomer growled , he hates him. For numerous of reasons.

He's brave. Something Boomer isn't most of the time.

He's smart and popular. Boomer was a little on the shy side and wasn't exactly the smartest guy around .

But, worst of all. The boy had Bubbles. And that was sonething Boomer wanted so desperately.

The boy draped his arm around Bubbles shoulders. That action made Boomer want to punch him in the throat.

A hole started burning in Boomers stomach as the guy leaned in toward Bubbles' face.

Boomer turned away. It would hurt too much to watch.

Boomer grinded his teeeth with enough force that they just might crack. He clenched his fists so tight , his nails pierced his skin. Drops of blood splattered the floor.

Boomer has never felt this way before. It was a horrible ugly feeling . And he can't seem to shake it off. And it was all because that guy had what he wanted .

_ENVY. _

* * *

_Bubbles_

Bubbles laid on her couch watching some TV show about people dying in Africa. She wasn't exactly enjoying the channel but the remote was just too far away. Lately she hadn't really been doing anything besides eating and watching TV.

Now, any person that had stepped into the room would have been disgusted. Pizza cardboards on the floor, Empty soda cans, dirty socks, plastic bags, dirty laundry, you name it. Her sisters had asked her many times to clean it up, the room was just too unbearable, even for Buttercup.

Yet Bubbles kept choosing to ignore those pleas claiming that she was too tired. She had also refused to go to school, do her chores, and even fight crime. Everything just took too much energy and everything was just too much work, and she wasn't gonna break a sweat doing any of it.

_SLOTH_

* * *

_Bunny_

Bunny stuffed another turkey leg into her mouth and quickly gulped it down. The brunette had been at that restaurant for over 3 hours now and it didint look like she was stoping any time soon.

"Garcom!" Bunny shouted with a desperate voice. A Auburn haired waiter came with legs trembling and looking quite horrified at the scene that had been playing before him.

"Y-yes Miss Bunny?" The poor guy kept his fair distance from Bunny not wanting to step anycloser due to certain fears that to any person would be ridiculous but with this girl, they weren't exactly impossible.

"Bring me another round of the whole menu please" Bunny said while trying to lick off any remaining chocolate from her pudding.

"B-but miss we, we barely have any food left!" The waiter said not sure if he should be surprised by the request. Bunny slammed down her fist and narrowed her eyes.

"Then go get some more!" Bunny yelled, the waiter nodding and rushing off to the kitchen.

Bunny was such a small girl, with a petite frame. How does she eat like this ? Where does she put it all ?

Bunny skinned the meat from the turkey legs. Devoured the pastas and potatoes. And destroyed the cakes and pies.

Chocolate smeared the edges of her mouth, while grease covered her hands. Food littered the floor and in-between the folds of her dress. Some even stuck to the ceiling.

Bunny couldn't help herself. She was full. Oh so, desperately full . But the food was so good . She just needed to have more. To keep the sweet and savory tastes from ever fading away. Just one more bite . One more piece . One more plate. Just one more.

_GLUTTONY._


End file.
